Soul Eater: Resonance
by Saix1234
Summary: A new group of meisters and weapons fight against the coming of a new Kishin. Pairings include KidxLiz, TsubakixBlackstar, SoulxMaka, and a bunch of OC pairings. Rated for blood, cursing, and maybe some sexual themes and smoking.


**Saix1234: **Finally! I thought I would never get around to writing this story. That's right Saix fans, I'm finally starting Soul Eater Resonance. Prepare for Intro Chapter Number 1 A Kind Soul!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater. It is owned by its respective companies (whatever they are). This is non-profit fanfiction. Please support the official release and no suing. On with the show!

_Intro 1: A Kind Soul_

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body, and when those souls resonate as one, impossible things can be accomplished._

It was a cold, dark night in death city. A little girl could be seen running through the alley way for her life. The only sounds she could her were the sounds of her heart beating faster and her breathing becoming labored, as well as the sounds of the monsters chasing her. They were hideous beasts with glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, long fingers with claws, and elongated necks and limbs. Soon they had her cornered. The one who appeared to be the leader stepped forward and laughed. "She's a little small for a meal," he chortled. "But she'll make a great snack!"

It looked like it was all over, when suddenly someone shouted. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone closer to your size rather than a little kid? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The monsters looked over to see a young boy. He looked to be a teenager with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white jacket over a black under shirt with blue jeans. He also wore a pair of dog tags. Beside him was a slightly taller teenage girl with shoulder length blonde hair and yellow cat like eyes. Her chest was at least a D-cup and she wore a blue jacket and a lighter blue skirt. The monsters growled at the two children before them. "You wanna die? That's fine by us! Raawwr!" The monsters charged the two with great speed. With equal speed, the girl leaped into the air and turned into a set of claw blades, and the boy charged forward as well. They began to rapidly slash through all the monsters. Pretty soon it was just them and the boss. They jumped in to the air and split him clean in half leaving behind nothing but a floating read orb. The other creatures had turned into floating red orbs as well.

"Go ahead Rein," said the boy as his partner clapped happily.

"Yay!" she promptly began to devour all the red orbs.

"Hey, I've always wondered. Do souls taste good? You seem to like them." the boy said, watching her enjoy her meal.

"Of course," she responded, smiling. "They don't have a particular flavor. It's the texture when they go down."

The boy laughed at this response. "Well at least we've collected twenty more kishin egg souls," The boy couldn't help noticing the little girl still cowering in the corner of the alley. He walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's all right now. You're okay."

She looked up at the boy suspiciously. "Who are you?" she asked sniffling.

"I'm a friend," he said smiling down at her. "I promise I won't hurt you. Where do you live? Do you know your address?"

The girl proceeded to tell him where she lived and he and Rein took her there. When they arrived they rang the doorbell and a woman answered. The little girl burst into tears and hugged the woman tightly. "Mommy, I'm so sorry! I'll never run away again. I promise I'll eat my vegetables from now on. I promise!"

The mother held her child crying tears of joy. "Sophie, where have you been? I've been so worried about you! We'll talk about the vegetables later sweet heart. The important thing is you're safe."

She looked at the two teens and smiled warmly. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you for bringing her home?"

"Don't even worry about it," said the boy. "We're just happy to help."

As they turned to leave they heard the little girl say "Thank you nice man for saving me and bringing me home!"

The boy smiled, happy that he had helped reunite that girl and her mom. Rein smiled and glomped the boy. "That's what I love about you Kyo! You're so kind!"

"Will you quit squeezing me like a damn plush toy? We need to talk to Kid." he said. They walked over to a department store window and then Kyo blew on it. He then proceeded to write some numbers on the window. "42, 42, 564 whenever you wanna knock on death's door."

The reflective surface of the window began to change. Soon, they saw a man standing in a strange room. "Hello Kyo. Hello Rein. How goes the soul collection?" said the man. He was skinny with moderately pale skin. He had a black suite on and had yellow eyes with black hair with white stripes going across it.

"The collection is going great, Kid-sama," said Rein.

"We've collected a total of twenty souls today," replied Kyo.

"Excellent! I believe that means you only have about 40 left. And of course one witch's soul. Keep this up and Rein will be a death scythe in no time."

"Thank you sir," said Kyo.

"I'll leave you two to return home," Kid said. After that, the window returned to normal. Kyo and Rein began to walk home.

Kyo smiled, looking over to Rein he said "Let's get some ice cream."

Rein jumped into the air with excitement. "Yay, ice cream! Rein is happy."

**TBC**

**Saix1234: **Well it took forever, but I finally finished the first chapter of Soul Eater Resonance. Hope it was worth the wait. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
